Turbomachines such as gas turbine engines include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. A shaft extends axially through the engine from the fan section through the turbine section and rotates axially spaced apart stages of disks. Each disk carries circumferentially spaced apart blades that extend radially across a gas flow path. The shaft is supported by one or more beating assemblies. The bearing assemblies are connected to the case by a bearing support housing. The housing serves several purposes; it supports the bearing assemblies, it provides a closed environment for lubricating oil, and it retains the beating assembly, and thereby retains the shaft in the event of a fan disk imbalance or any other unexpected event.
While various designs for beating housings have been proposed and used in the gas turbine engine, improved designs are required to provide optimum operating characteristics for advanced engines. The present invention satisfies this industry need.